


The Quiet Gentleman (Art)

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Digital Art, M/M, Regency, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>This is for sgamadison'ss story: </b>A Civil Contract - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1698209<br/>Summary: John Sheppard returns from the war on the Peninsula as the new Lord Lymond, only to discover that much of his inheritance has been gambled away by his deceased father. It's a longshot, but he has a risky plan to win back his fortune and secure the safety of Lantea, the family estate. What he didn't gamble on was the risk one Doctor Rodney McKay would pose to his heart.</p><p> </p><p><b>and Rabidfan's story:</b>The Whipping Boy<br/>Meredith Rodney McKay’s role as the royal Whipping Boy had been easy until this last year. Once Her Majesty the Queen had lost her fight with the wasting sickness that had plagued her since the Princes’ birth John had discovered the joys of disobedience. Not that he wanted his companion to take a beating for him…quite the opposite… but he didn’t seem able to hold himself back from mischief.</p><p>LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1754709</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Quiet Gentleman (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/gifts), [rabidfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/gifts).



> **This is for sgamadison'ss story:** A Civil Contract - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1698209  
> Summary: John Sheppard returns from the war on the Peninsula as the new Lord Lymond, only to discover that much of his inheritance has been gambled away by his deceased father. It's a longshot, but he has a risky plan to win back his fortune and secure the safety of Lantea, the family estate. What he didn't gamble on was the risk one Doctor Rodney McKay would pose to his heart.
> 
>  
> 
>  **and Rabidfan's story:** The Whipping Boy  
> Meredith Rodney McKay’s role as the royal Whipping Boy had been easy until this last year. Once Her Majesty the Queen had lost her fight with the wasting sickness that had plagued her since the Princes’ birth John had discovered the joys of disobedience. Not that he wanted his companion to take a beating for him…quite the opposite… but he didn’t seem able to hold himself back from mischief.
> 
> LINK: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1754709

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: The screenshots/photos/textures are from: Sense and Sensibility (BBC), Death comes to Pemberly (BBC), Hatley Castle, Fréderic Soulacroix: The Afternoon Visitor, picstopin.com.
> 
> I borrowed the title from one of Georgette Heyer’s novels.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Civil Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698209) by [sgamadison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgamadison/pseuds/sgamadison)




End file.
